


giving me something

by musicspeakstoo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicspeakstoo/pseuds/musicspeakstoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TFLN: (425) with great strapon comes great responsibility</p>
            </blockquote>





	giving me something

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the lovely didoxidate who really wanted a fic based on that text from last night post. here you go, have some strap-on porn. title is based on the fact that leddy hung out with shawzy and a bunch of other hawks last night and leddy said that shawzy was giving him crap.

Nick got onto the bed and wondered how he got himself into this situation and if there was any possible chance that he could get himself out of it. It had seemed like a good idea a few weeks ago, when he was Skyping with Shawzy and she suggested that they use her “super great strap-on. Trust me Leds, you’ll love it” and he, out of a crazy desire to see her smile, agreed.

Now, though, that he’s on the bed naked and waiting for her to get out of the bathroom with it, he’s not so sure it was a good idea. It’s not that he’s adverse to things in his ass; he’s gotten fingered before, both by Shawzy and some of his ex-boyfriends. However, fingers are a lot smaller than a silicone dick and he’s pretty apprehensive about all of it.

Just then, the door to the en-suite opens and Shawzy comes out wearing nothing but the strap-on, which is lime green because of fucking course it is. Shawzy looks so proud of herself and admittedly, Nick is distracted by her boobs as she walks over to the bed so he forgets to be nervous about the strap-on for a moment.

She climbs onto the bed and asks, “Well, what do you think?”

He pulls her into a kiss so he doesn’t have to answer that. She must take it as a positive thing, though, because she reaches over and grabs the lube and a condom from where they were sitting on the nightstand. 

He pulls her down for another kiss, hoping to distract her by getting her all worked up. He plays with her nipples, adding just a hint of nail the way that she likes.

“You’ll have to wear your nipple piercings for me some time.” He tells her and she laughs.

“You got it, babe. Now, come on, hips up, pillow underneath.”

He tentatively gets a pillow under his hips as she fumbles with the lube, actually dropping it on the floor. He’s freaking out now because he’s actually going to have this thing in his ass and it’s too much and he can’t do it but he doesn’t want to disappoint Shawzy.

He doesn’t know what his face looks like, but when Shawzy comes back up, she immediately drops the lube on her side and scrambles up to him.

She grabs his face, makes him look her in the eye. “Hey, babe, Nick, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I know we haven’t done anything like this before, so if you’re not comfortable doing it, we don’t have to, I promise I won’t be disappointed or mad.” 

Nick thinks about it, and the earnest expression on her face, and says slowly, “I think it’ll be okay, just…go slow, okay?”

She smiles at him warmly, “Of course, babe.”

She kisses him, and he eagerly kisses back, getting lost in the heat of her mouth and her pulse that he can feel from where his fingers are wrapped around the back of her neck.

She plays with his nipples, sucking on them and then gently scraping her teeth over them. She bites and kisses her way down his body and he’s definitely more into this than he was earlier. When she gets to where his hips are still propped up by the pillow, she stops and looks up at him. He bites his lip, nods, and then she sits up and eases his legs apart.

She grabs the lube from where she dropped it and puts some on her fingers, blowing on it to warm it up. She circles his hole with one finger before putting it in. It’s a stretch; they haven’t done this in awhile. They’re about to do more, he thinks, but doesn’t panic because he knows that Shawzy’s going to take good care of him. When the pleasure starts to overpower the weird feeling, he nods at her and she adds another finger, scissoring them carefully. 

It hurts more, this time, but he breathes evenly and then lets out a gasp when she manages to find his prostate.  
“That’s it, baby” She croons to him and then hits his prostate again. 

He moans, tries to lift his hips off the bed, but she’s always been faster than he is, has an arm over his hips and is shoving them back down. 

“I take that as a sign you want me to add another?” 

She’s laughing at him now and he really needs to kiss her, so he reaches for her. She goes easily, kisses him wet and sloppy like he secretly likes. 

Then she sits back and adds another finger. This time, the stretch isn’t that bad, but he thinks that’s just because he’s anticipating the pleasure so much. 

She looks at him like she’s debating whether or not to add another finger once the pain has gone away.

“Don’t,” he gets out, “Just fuck me already.”

A devilish look slides onto her face and she gets up on her knees, puts the condom on, and lubes herself up. She tenderly bends his knees more, pressing a light kiss to the inside of one.

She lines herself up and pushes in. He throws his head back and moans, it’s too much and not enough and she pushes it less than halfway before he holds up a hand to stop her. 

She freezes right away, eyes on his face, watching him intently. He breathes a lot and shifts. She looks at him a bit and then reaches under the dildo with one hand and flicks something. A buzzing noise fills the room and it isn’t until she moans that he realizes what it is.

She grins at him, “This harness has room for a vibrator. Can’t let you have all the orgasms, now can I?”

He is so ready to go that it isn’t even funny and he nudges her with his foot. She pushes in all the way and they let out simultaneous moans. 

There’s a moment of stillness where the only sound is the buzzing of the vibrator and their labored breathing. He shifts around a bit, getting used to the sensation. It makes her moan again and he grins at her. She grins at him back and then starts to move.

They get a steady pace going, her thrusting into him at the same time he thrusts into her. Her thrusts are brutal, but now that she’s inside him and he’s adjusted, she can be. He can’t even get the presence of mind to lift his arms up; they’re by his sides, sheets clenched in his hands. 

Her thrusts become erratic as her first orgasm hits her. They soon even out again, though, because Shawzy likes to keep going from one orgasm to the next, doesn’t have to pause. She’s hitting his prostate fairly regularly now and he’s moaning and panting loudly, knows that she likes making him get loud and lose his instinct to muffle his sounds. 

He’s so close to coming when she stutters again, her second orgasm hitting her. He lets out a groan of frustration, which isn’t fair but he’s so fucking close. She wraps a hand around his dick and starts stroking him. It only takes a few minutes and then he’s coming in stripes across his chest. 

She reaches in between them and shuts the vibrator off before carefully pulling out. He grunts in displeasure and she soothes him with a kiss. She gets off the bed and discards the condom before taking the strap-on off. She goes into the bathroom with it and he hears the sound of the sink running. 

He’s just starting to drift off when the sensation of a wet washcloth hits him. Shawzy’s cleaning him off and he opens his eyes to watch her, fondness all over her face. 

She drops the washcloth on his nightstand and he reaches for her, prepared to hold her up as she fucks his face. Shawzy likes to average at about three orgasms and she’s only had two. But, she shakes her head and curls up next to him instead. 

“Wanna stretch out my cuddle time. Don’t get to have it as often.” She murmurs

Nick frowns, he knows that the trade sucked, for both of them, but he thought they were past that.

She looks up at him and, seeing the expression on his face, grins and shakes her head.

“Not moping, just saying. I don’t get to see you as much and it sucks, but we’re dealing because I love you and you love me and we’re fucking solid.”

He smiles down at her and thinks, not for the first time that night, that he’s really fucking missed her.

“I do love you. G’night Shawzy.”

He feels her press a kiss to his cheek. He’s gonna be sore tomorrow, but it was totally worth it.


End file.
